The Wish
by Flying Star
Summary: Whoo! My first new story in almost five years. " Oh, I wish we were a normal family sometimes..." The words were spoken in a moment of frustration, though little did she know someone else was listening. This story starts directly at the end of the "Christmas" episode. Chapter 1 is up.


The Wish

By Flying Star

Summary: " Oh I wish we were a normal family sometimes..." The words were spoken in a moment of frustration, but little did she know that someone else was listening. Starts off where the "Christmas" episode ends.

Well hooray! I'm back! I never thought I'd do an "Amazing World of Gumball" fic, but come on, Nicole's words in the "Christmas" episode practically begged for a story. As anything can happen in this series, I don't consider this AU. Haven't written in awhile, so hopefully I'm not out of practice.

**Bold Text: You'll see**

_Italics: Thinking/Thoughts_

" " : Talking

" Hey everyone! Christmas is back on!"

Nicole smiled as her feline son jubulantly exclaimed the return of the festive holiday. A cursery glance upward showed Santa's sleigh fading into the distance, the vessel ready to deliver its payload to the deserving citizens.

As the cheering of their neighbors died down and they returned to their homes to await the coming day, Nicole's gaze now drifted to the objects in her hand, her smile widening as she examined each one. Back when she was a child she'd asked for plush representations of her family. The definition had changed as the years passed, Santa's sack interpreting her current family as what she'd wanted. Which of course was true.

Even Darwin sans feet, she noticed with a chuckle, was present. She placed them in her skirt pocket as she turned to her husband and children, who were still celebrating the return of Christmas.

She clapped her hands to get their attention. " Okay kids, it's time to go to bed."

Gumball's cheerful expression fell, his shoulders slumping. " Aw mom, do we have to? I don't think I can go to sleep after what happened tonight."

" Yes you do honey." her voice soft, but firm. " You know Santa won't visit the house unless you're asleep." she added with a chuckle, seeing all three siblings eyes grow wide with realization.

Gumball lunged forward, grabbing Anais's and Darwin's hands as he practically dragged the two to the house, declaring loudly as he went, "Come on, we've gotta get to sleep so Santa can get here!" Within moments all three were inside the house.

Nicole shook her head in amusement. Ah, to be young again.

She turned to her husband, lightly grasping his hand. " That means us too, Richard."

He giggled, squeezing her hand in return. " Sure honey. Now that I'm on Santa's nice list forever, I want him to get back here as quickly as possible."

Nicole rolled her eyes. " Richard, we're adults now. I'm sure Santa will come whether we're awake or not, but you know the kids will be up early. That's why we need our slEEP!"

The rest of the feline's words were cut of as her giddy husband yanked her almost off her feet, mimicking Gumball's earlier actions.

She couldn't supress the peal of laughter that erupted from her lips as Richard pulled her along, the feline moving her feet to not only keep up, but also prevent herself from tripping and faceplanting on the ground.

_" Even grown you're still a child at heart Richard." _She thought with a smile as they entered the housse.

_" And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

As the door shut behind them, a bright light emerged from a nearby tree. Within seconds the light shifted, consoladating into a male feline form, albeit one with small, feathery wings. The figure hovered brieflly before moving over to one of the windows adorning the house. Inside it could see the two adults making their way up the stairs, presumedly toward the bedroom to slumber.

Pushing back from the glass, the being let a small smile crease his face before raising his hands. Previously empty, its right hand now held a small object similar in appearance to an hourglass, though the bottom curled around itself like a spring.

A quick shake confirmed the contents were in working order as he spoke for the first time since his arrival.

**" What could be more fun than chaos? A family like yours embodies the very definition, but..." **the being grasped the hourglass in both paws, twisting the base until a soft click sounded. Already glowing softly, the light within intensified to near blinding. The creature merely smirked. **"..the exact opposite can be even more entertaining, especially when only one is aware, but unable to do anything about it."**

His expression melted into something far more sinister as he heaved the glass at the Watterson's home. It impacted with a flash, the brightness creeping up and through the entire structure before fading away.

The creature rubbed his paws together gleefully as he too began to fade. **" Let's see where this goes."**

Inside their home Nicole shuddered in her bed and then sat up, opening her eyes. For a brief moment the room had felt unbearably cold. She turned to her husband, who currently had his back to her.

" Richard? Richard, did you feel that?"

Her only response was a muffled snore.

Shaking her head, she laid back down. _" Must've been a dream."_ was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter 1

Well there you have it. The start of my story. What did you think? Don't know how long this will be. Chapter two is mostly done, but it needs some revisions before I post. The rest is in various stages of completion.


End file.
